To The Sky
by Mely-Mad Hatter
Summary: Recopilación de pequeñas historias sobre parejas crack. Regalo para Sakuyachan15 :3 Combinación con la canción To The Sky - Owl City. Pasen y lean.


**B**uenas n_n

Luego de dias en los que ya deberia haber publicado esto. ;n;  
Este fic es dedicado a Sakuyachan15por ser tan genial y hacer un super sexy oneshot de ChristopherxTweek, le dije que le devolveria el favor y bueno, aqui esta.

**Sakuya: **_Aqui es donde debes estarte preguntando... "¿No dijiste que escribirias un Twaig?" Emm... bueno... no pude. u_u soy una mierda y la señora inspiración tambien asi que pense, pense y pense... y decidi hacerte una recopilación de mini-historias sobre cuatro parejas crack que te gustan. :3_

Advertencia: A diferencia de mis anteriores fics, este contiene crack, ¿por que?, bueno por que si. -.-  
Canción: **Owl City - To The Sky. **_Una canción alegre para hacer volar la imaginación. X3_

* * *

**To The Sky...**

"_Shipwreck in a sea of faces…_

_There's a dreamy world up there"_

Para Wendy Testaburger, establecer una relación con cierto chico de su clase le habia resultado totalmente imposible.

Desde intentar hablar como lo haría cualquier persona normal del colegio, intento fallido.

— Am… Hola Tweek, estaba pensando si talvez tu y yo podríamos encontrarnos en… — dijo la pelinegra tratando de establecer una conversación "tranquila" con el rubio paranoico. Gran error, Wendy se habia olvidado que nunca habia que saludarlo y proponer una salida de esa forma tan directa.

— ¡gah! ¿Q-que quieres? ¿V-vas a llevarme a u-un callejón o-oscuro y g-golpearme? — pregunto asustado el chico tomando con fuerza su termo de café. La morena se golpeo mentalmente por haber actuado tan directamente.

— ¡No! Solo queria salir contigo… — dijo rapidamente la chica negando con la cabeza, como agradecía que en esos momentos nadie estuviera pasando por allí cerca de donde se encontraban.

— L-la salida e-esta allí, s-si quieres l-luego me c-cuentas c-como te f-fue. — le dijo rapidamente el rubio alejándose de allí. Wendy miro la dirección por donde habia desaparecido y resoplo.

Nunca, pero nunca, habia pasado por su cabeza que en algún momento de su vida, se vería atraída por un chico asi, pero… ¿no tenia nada de malo, no?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_On the heels of war and wonder_

_There's a stormy world up there"_

Clyde bajaba la cabeza avergonzado por todos los pensamientos que habian pasado por su cabeza en medio segundo al ver como Kevin, su reciente novio, se levantaba su playera llena de polvo y sudor.

— ¿Por qué… eres… tan… delgado? — pregunto el castaño golpeando su cabeza contra el casillero levemente, el pelinegro lo miro sorprendido y soltó una ligera risa.

— Bueno, por que no me paso todos los días de la semana comiendo Tacos y dulces… — dijo Kevin poniéndose un polo limpio para luego acercarse hacia su novio.

— ¡Mañana saldré a correr! ¡Si o si! — grito en voz alta Donovan.

— Entonces mañana te acompaño, será divertido — sugirió el pelinegro. Clyde pensó por unos momentos, ¿eso no sonaba como una cita? ¿Una muy extraña y rara cita?

— ¿… y podríamos… ir a comer a algún lugar… luego de eso? — Pregunto el castaño en voz baja, Kevin entrecerró sus ojos con mirada seria — era broma, broma…

— Tal vez. — dijo el asiático acercándose al castaño y dándole un beso rápido a su novio, dejando a un Clyde totalmente rojo de la vergüenza.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_You can't whisper above the thunder_

_But you can fly anywhere"_

Bebe se pintaba por tercera vez las uñas, cuando terminaba, las decoraba con un poco de brillo aparte y luego las miraba detenidamente.

— No, este color tampoco me gusta lo suficiente. — dijo mientras sacaba una loción de quita-esmalte y un algodón. Butters a su costado la miraba curioso.

— Es la tercera vez que haces eso… — murmuro Leopold tomando unos de los millones de frasquitos que habian al costado del mesabanco de la rubia. Se encontraban en la hora de receso y no era la primera vez que Stevens decidía gastar su preciado tiempo libre pintándose las uñas y retocándose las pestañas.

— No tanto como tu, aun recuerdo cuando los chicos te hicieron vestirte de "Marjorine".

— ¡A-ah! ¡N-no me lo recuerdes…! — grito Stotch alejándose de ella y yendo en dirección a la puerta.

Bebe soltó una risita y se levanto de su sitio, con un frasco de esmalte color rosa tornasolado en su mano.

— Recuerdo que este era tu color favorito, y me obligaste a pintártelo como 3 veces hasta que quedara perfecto… — dijo la rubia divirtiéndose al ver las expresiones de vergüenza de Leopold, definitivamente ese chico acaparaba toda su atención sin siquiera intentarlo.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Purple burst of paper birds_

_This picture paints a thousand words…"_

Para Damien Thorn, el considerar a Craig Tucker un _amigo_ era algo que siempre lo dejaba en duda,

_¿Lo eran?_

A veces, la relación que tenían se manifestaba de una forma que cualquiera diría que parecerían una pareja disfuncional.

— Entonces, responde — dijo Tucker tratando de no romper su típica voz de "persona desinteresada" — ¿La puta de Rebbeca te pidió salir?

— Ya te dije que si, ¿Por qué hoy estas tan malhumorado? — pregunto Damien tirándole una almohada en la cara al ojiazul, quien se encontraba sentado en el suelo revisando su celular. Eran las 3 p.m. de un sábado y se encontraban en la casa de Tucker, era ya una rutina el que los dos chicos pasaran allí el día, matando el tiempo hasta que algo interesante ocurriera.

Craig fruncio el seño y no respondió, pero esa era un señal clara para el Anticristo, quien se levanto de la cama en la que estaba echado y fue hasta donde el pelinegro de chullo azul, sentadote a su costado.

— ¿Qué hac…? — intento preguntar Craig pero no pudo decir nada más cuando sintió como sus labios hacían contacto con los del otro chico, Tucker aun mantenía sus ojos abiertos de la sorpresa cuando el otro pelinegro se aparto con lentitud y dejando salir un risa.

— No voy a salir con ella, ¿Acaso estas celoso o algo? — le pregunto directamente mientras daba una sonrisa malvada y sus ojos rojos miraban intensamente las orbes azules del otro chico.

— Idiota, yo nunca dije eso… — murmuro Craig apartando su mirada con un pequeño sonrojo en su cara, a veces podía actuar tan ridículo —…solo no salgas con ella.

— Como tú quieras, Tucker. — accedió el anticristo aun sonriendo involuntariamente.

"…_So take a breath of myth and mystery_

_And don't look back"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_C'est la fin._

* * *

Aaaaaa — rasguña pared — si hubiera sabido que el DamienxCraig me pareceria taan sexy hubiera escrito sobre ellos antes asdsafa.

Hice lo mejor que pude -.- este crack para sakuya fue un reto para mi.

Sakuya: Juro que en mi mente se veia genial, eran momentos bien "aww" XD

Entooonces lector ¿Te gusto este crack? ¿Al menos uno de ellos...? ;n;

Deja un review, solo tienes que presionar el moderno boton azul que esta aqui abajo. n_n  
_Adiós — abre una puerta y huye a toda velocidad — Mely._


End file.
